Todo Mundo Odeia a Sakura
by SarahNaruHina
Summary: Olá, sou Haruno Sakura, e eu sou tudo... Menos normal! Meus cabelos são rosados, por isso todo mundo me acha estranha... Mas não é só isso, talvez porque eu seja uma destrambelhada, esquisita, desajeitada, estranha, excluída, azarada, e mais um tanto de fatores que fazem todos me odiarem... [SasuSaku]
1. Olá, meu nome é Sakura Haruno

Olá, sou Haruno Sakura, e eu sou tudo... Menos normal! Meus cabelos são rosados, por isso todo mundo me acha estranha... Mas não é só isso, talvez porque eu seja uma destrambelhada, esquisita, desajeitada, estranha, excluída, azarada, e mais um tanto de fatores que fazem todos me odiarem.

Pois é, a vida é injusta, mas existem também aquelas pessoas que me amam!

Vamos falar da minha família... Minha mãe, Haruno Mebuki é um pouco (TOTALMENTE) neurótica. Sou filha única então ela tem esse intuito de me proteger custe o que custar. Meu pai, Haruno Kizahi é uma pessoa normal, apesar de tudo, só que é braaaaabo pra cacete! E por fim minha tia, Haruno Saori que é uma entojada, a ovelha negra da família. Ela é tão pobre e tão preguiçosa que não tem dinheiro nem pra se sustentar então fica enchendo a paciência dos meus pais. Sua aparencia também não é lá das melhores...

Eu moro em uma república com dois garotos, um é o Naruto Uzumaki e o outro é o Sasuke Uchiha. Meu pai vive com o pé pra trás por causa disso mas, eu já consegui tranquilizar ele, até porque a preferência sexual dos dois é bem duvidosa...

Vamos falar do Naruto... Bem, o Naruto é meu maninho queriduu do meu s2, não desgrudamos nunca. Ele é um baka, lerdo, sonso, mas acima de tudo nós nos amamos. Ele tem um corpo incrível (Uui!), mas ninguém olha pra ele também. Ô dó...

E também tem o Sasuke. O Sasuke é meio (TOTALMENTE) emo... E meio gay também... É muito quieto, quase nunca sorri. É algum tipo de orgulho besta que ele tenta manter. Ele é muito bajulado e eu até tive que aprender golpes de defesa pessoal para me defender das fangirls malucas dele... É por que além de tudo ele é muito bonito. Ele tem um corpaaaum! (Uui!²) Ele é muito na dele, brigamos toda hora, não só eu e ele, ele e o Naruto também brigam o tempo todo, e sobra pra quem botar ordem na espelunca? Euzinha aqui! Enfim, ele é um emo que não gosta de manter contato com os seres ao seu redor, e... Ele é... Legalzinho...(O SASUKE É CHATO PRA CARAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII)

Nossa escola é das melhores, tem todo tipo de curso que você imaginar! Culinária, física quântica, costura, cálculo, entre outros. E é claaaaro, que uma criatura tão descuidada como eu sempre se dá mal em todos eles...

Enfim, agora que você me conhece melhor eu já posso contar meu belíssimo conto de fadas (?)!


	2. Sessão pipoca --

Acordei com o meu celular berrando no meu ouvido, e eu coloco sempre uma música horrível que é pra eu ir desligar mais rápido. Dessa vez eu tinha colocando Chayenne - Voa Brabuleta.

" Voa voa voa voa brabuletaa

Voa voa voa voa brabuletaa"

– Sakura, desliga logo essa merda antes que eu quebre esse teu celular... - Sasuke disse, com a cara afundada no travesseiro.

– Aai Sasukinho, fico boba com essa sua educação... É um menino adorável mesmo, gamei...

– Tô falando sério Sakura, desliga isso!

Deixei o alarme tocar de propósito e ainda aumentei o volume, o que foi uma péssima idéia, porque fez o Sasuke se rebelar e pegar meu celular.

– Uchihaaa! Me devolve! - Eu disse, tentando alcançar o celular enquanto ele levantava acima da cabeça.

– Eu te falei que ia quebrar essa joça, foi você que não quis obedecer!

– É claro, sou eu quem manda aqui! Soa a fêmea-alfa da casa! Agora devolve a merda do meu celular! - Eu disse, tentando alcançar o celular a todo custo, até que pulei encima dele e consegui pegar o bendito da mão dele.

– Droga!

– Hahaha! É bom correr Uchiha, se prepare para a minha vingança!

Então peguei um livro de história que estava na escrivaninha e taquei na direção dele, que estava na frente da porta. Ele se abaixou, e na hora que o livro ia colidir na porta, o Naruto entra e PINDAMOIANGABA! #fail...

– Mas que barulho é ess- Na mesma hora o livro de História do Sasuke bateu na cara dele com toda força, fazendo ele cair pra trás e sair rolando escada abaixo.

– Ai meu Deus, Narutoo! - Eu disse, correndo pra o andar de baixo, pra ver o estrago.

– Che.

Sasuke voltou a se empoleirar lá na cama enquanto eu ainda de pijama, desesperada, ia socorrer o Naruto lá embaixo. Filho do Tobi...

– Aaai... Tá tentando me matar, Sakura?

– Me desculpa! Era pro livro atingir o Sasuke, mas aí ele desviou, você entrou na hora e PIMBA! Me desculpeeeee!

– Vou pensar...

– Quanto é..? - Eu disse, com cara ruim.

– Você arruma o quarto no meu lugar hoje.

– O quê? Isso é exploração, sabia? Vô denunciar! Rum!

– Então não desculpo. - Ele disse, fingindo ficar bravo.

– Aaah, seu baka! Tá bem, eu arrumo o quarto!

– Aaah, que ótimo! Te amo Sakuraa! - Ele disse, (quebrando meus ossos) me abraçando forte.

– Tá bem, tá bem! Agora preciso tomar um banho, se me dá licença... Vocês não fazem nada, hein?! Que saco! - E saí resmungando o bom e velho discurso de "sou-tudo-eu-nessa-casa".

Subi as escadas de novo e vi o Sasuke preparando para entrar no banheiro. Encarei ele.

– Que foi?

– Vai tomar banho?

– Vou, por quê?

– Não, você não vai. Você IA. Sai dae, eu vou primeiro. - Eu disse, tentando empurrá-lo.

– É o quê? De jeito nenhum, quando você entra demora um século! Pode esquecer, eu vou primeiro!

– Aaaah, que ódio! Uchiha maldito, sai daí agora antes que EU ARRANQUE SEU FÍGADO PELA BOCA!

– Nossa, você fica mais irritante de manhã cedo, é?

– JA CHEGAAA, ENTÃO EU VOU TER QUE TE TIRAR Á FORÇAA! - Eu disse, me atirando encima do Uchiha, tentando tirar ele de lá. Não adiantou muito... Ele não saía de jeito nenhum.

– Che. É inútil... - Ele disse, num sorriso de canto.

Até que eu escuto a porta se abrir e um ser vindo diretamente do inferno nos separa. Era o Naruto.

– Que merda é essa?

– Esse emo maldito não quer sair!

– Eu? Eu tava de boa indo tomar banho quando aparece essa louca destrambelhada aqui querendo me amolar!

– Sasuke! Magoei!

– JÁ CHEGA OS DOOIS! - O Naruto gritou num tom ensurdecedor.

– O.O

– O.O

– Que saco isso! Parecem duas crianças brigando!

– Ah... É que...

– Hm...

– Não podem simplesmente chegar em um acordo?

– Pode ir, Sakura...

– Não Sasuke, vai você...

– Eu insisto...

– Eu insisto também...

– Porra Sakura, tô tentando ser legal e você fica aí tirando uma com a minha cara?

– Eu? Eu tô aqui ferindo meu orgulho, dando a minha vez pra um gay feito você e você ainda diz que não?

– Olha, se tá difícil fazer um acordo EU vou, tá decidido!

– NÃO! - Falamos juntos, jogando um olhar assasino pro Naruto.

– Opa... Tá bem, tá bem... Não tá mais aqui quem falô...

– Olha, foi muito legal ter essa conversa super empolgante com vocês, mas eu tô indo amiguinhoos! - E saí correndo na direção do banheiro de novo.

– Quê? Não Sakura, Espe- Nem esperei ele falar e já corri pra dentro do banheiro e me tranquei lá.

– Tarde demais Sasukitoo! Vai ter que esperaar! - Cantarolei, só pra provocar o emo.

– Sakura! Isso não vale! Trapaceou! - Ele disse, batendo na porta.

– Isso é pra você aprender a não me provocar! - Eu disse, tirando a roupa.

– Sakura, não tem graça! Eu tenho que sair, não posso demorar! Abre! - E bateu mais forte ainda.

– Porra Sasuke, espera! Eu estou pelada, o que você quer que eu faça? Quer tomar banho comigo, é isso?

– Q-Quê? T-Tá bem então, mas não demore..! - Ele falou, sem graça.

– SAKURAA ELE FICOU VERMELHÃO AQUI! HAHAHAH

– CALA A BOCA NARUTO! - E ouvi alguma coisa sendo jogada no Naruto.

– Aaai! Esse livro de novo! Tão querendo acabar com meu rostinho linduu?

– DÁ UM TEMPO VOCÊS DOIS!

E então finalmente eles se calaram e eu pude contemplar o silêncio novamente. É assim que eu gosto, eu mando e eles obedecem...

[...]

Saí do banheiro já vestida e com a maior cara de desânimo, já que eu teria que arrumar o quarto, e do jeito que os meus anjinhos eram organizados (?), já sabia que tipo de tarefa teria que enfrentar...

Sasuke voltou do banho e jogou sua toalha molhada em cima da cama e me olhou com um olhar zombeteiro.

– Não vai arrumar, empreguete..? - Ele disse, sorrindo de canto.

– Se não calar a boca agora eu acabo num instante com esse teu sorrisinho idiota... - Eu disse, com um olhar psicopata.

– Ah não, vocês dois já vão começar?

– Che. Dá licença... Vou cochilar um pouco e quero silêncio...

– "Vou cochilar um pouco e quero silêncio" – Imitei ele, num tom de voz irritante, o que fez ele me encarar com um olhar fatal.

– Dá um tempo, Sakura...

– Ih... Ficou irritado... Deve tar na TPM... Dá licença que eu tenho muito trabalho á fazer e... ECA! DE QUEM É ESSA CUECA PRETA?

– Isso aí não é meu não... Deve ser do Sasuke...

– Hm. É, é minha sim.

– O quê? Sasuke, seu PORCO! Eu não vou guardar isso aqui nem morta...

– Che. Não sabe quantas garotas gostariam de estar em seu lugar, pegando na MINHA cueca... - Ele disse, num sorriso safado.

– Aaaaah, já chega! Eu vou te castrar seu Uchiha safado! - Disse pegando uma tesoura enorme na escrivaninha e partindo pra cima dele.

– Epa! Perae! Olha aonde você vem com esse negoço! - Ele disse, protegendo seus filhinhos.

– Já vi que isso aqui vai ser complicado... - Virou o Shikamaru agora, Narutards ? xD

– Ah, não enche Naruto! Você não ia tomar banho? Vai lá! Deixa eu arrumar sua cama...

[...]

O tempo passou, banhos foram tomados, quartos foram arrumados, Uchihas foram castrados(?), e três amigos ficaram entediados... Uia, rimou! *-*

– Algum de vocês vai sair..? - Naruto perguntou, com cara de tédio.

– Não... E você, Sasuke? - Eu disse, deitada de cabeça pra baixo na minha cama enquanto lia uma revista.

– Também não...

– Você não disse antes que ia sair?

– Falei aquilo só pra você não demorar no banho.

– Ok então, mas agora o que a gente faz? - Naruto se intrometeu.

– ...Aaaaahh... - Nós três suspiramos de tédio, até que me surge uma ótima idéia com direito á lâmpada na cabeça.

– Genteeee tive uma idéia! Que tal prepararmos aqueeela sessão pipoca entre amigos aqui em casa? *-*

– Da hora!

– Hm... É. Até que não é mal idéia... - Esse Sasuke e seu entusiasmo contagiante...

– Ok! Vocês preparam a pipoca e eu arranjo o filme!

Os dois inúteis desceram enquanto eu revirava minhas coisas procurando um filme. Até que achei : Jogos mortais! Meu Deeeus, já contei que eu moooooorro de medo dessas coisas? O.o Fazer o quê né, não tem muita opção... Vai esse mesmo...

Desci e vi os dois com um saco de pipoca sentados no sofá me esperando. Encarei aquele mísero pacote. Isso aí tá muito pouco!

– Mas o que é isso? Só um? Ah, será que sou tudo eu? Precisamos de TRÊS!

– Aff Sakura, eu não acho que precise de um saco de pipoca pra cada um!

– Pra cada um? Quem falou em vocês? Vocês que se virem com essa miséria aí! Mas euzinha aqui preciso de DOIS só pra mim!

– Tá bem... Vamos lá fazer mais um... - Sasuke disse, se levantando com cara de desânimo.

– Um não, DOIS! hihihihi... *-*

[...]

O filme tinha começado e na metade eu já tinha acabado meus dois baldes de pipoca. Já tinha quase morrido de susto também! Credo, que negoço feio! É mais assustador que as minhas ameaças! Que isso, trem do demônio, cruz credo!

A cada pessoa decaptada ou esfaqueada que aparecia eu dava um grito e pulava pra cima do Sasuke.

– Nossa, que estranho e... AAAAAU QUE COISA HORRÍVEL! Ah... Já passou e ... AAAAAI GIZUUIS, NUM QUERO VEER!

– Sakura, se você é tão medrosa assim por quê foi escolher um filme de terror..? - Sasuke disse, enquanto eu pulava encima dele.

– É a única coisa que eu tinha e vocês não iriam querer ver crepúsculo, né?

– Che. Tenta ficar quieta, o Naruto já tá dormindo. - Ele disse, apontando para o loiro babão que roncava também deitado no ombro de Sasuke.

– Parece um anjinho...

– Tira esse demônio de cima de mim...

– Tá, peraee - Então me levantei e sacudi o Naruto, acordando-o. - Narutardz... Vai durmi amanhã a gente tem aula. Vamos subir também, Sasukets? - Me virei pro Sasuke.

– Tá. Vou arrumar a bagunça.

Eu e Naruto subimos enquanto Sasuke ficou lá embaixo, limpando a sala.

[...]

Eu estava dormindo tranquila quando eu acordo com uma fome danada.

– Aaai, preciso comer alguma coisa... Desse jeito meu estômago vai se rebelar e comer o meu fígado...

Me levantei e desci as escadas, a casa tava um breu danado e acabei me lembrando do filme. Droga... Não vou esquecer muito cedo! Caminhei até a cozinha, abri a geladeira e...

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHH

Tinham mãos, pernas e cabeças ensanguentadas em todos os lugares! Gezuuis, queisso x.x Abri os armários e só tinham mais restos mortais e cadáveres! Sinto uma mão fria pousar no meu ombro. Viro pra trás e AIMINHANOSSASINHORADAMANGA um zumbi! x.x

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JESUS AMADO O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUIIIIIIII?

–-*-*-*

De repente abro os olhos, assustada. Estava toda suada e ofegante. Olhei ao meu redor e apesar do escuro pude reconhecer o lugar. Era o quarto. Foi tudo um sonho um sonho!

– ...Arf... Arf... Então foi um sonho... Graças á Deus... Gizuuis, dá ar pra eu respirar... - Disse colocando a mão no coração.

Deitei pra me dormir novamente, ainda assustada. Mas as cenas do filme e o pesadelo não saiam da minha cabeça. Putaquipariu! Não vou conseguir dormir!

Eu cochilava e voltava a acordar com o mesmo pesadelo. Pra quê fui ver filme de terror..? Escutei um barulho vindo de lá de baixo então meu coração bateu forte. Calma Sakura, Calma! Você já tem 16 anos e esses medos são ridículos! O barulho ficou maior ainda e fiquei mais assustada O.o

– Aaaai, foda-se, essa foi a gota d'água! Não vô ficar aqui sozinha não!

Então me levantei da cama e pulei pra cama mais próxima da minha. E adivinha? Tinha alguém, claro! E quem seria esse alguém? O Naruto? A Ino? A Karin? A Angelina Jolie? Não! Era o Sasuke, que assim que me percebeu corou feito um pimentão!

– S-Sakura?

– Não, sou a Tinker Bell!

– O quê você tá fazendo aqui na minha cama?

– Ahh, tive um pesadelo e não consigo dormir! E aquele filme horroroso não sai da minha cabeça!

– Tá, m-mas precisa disso?

– Eu não vou dormir sozinha não! Eu hein? Ainda mais com esses barulhos vindo de lá de baixo... Calma Sasukets, é só hoje!

– Tá bem, mas fica no seu canto que eu fico no meu!

– Tá!

E nos esprememos na caminha apertada a noite inteira tentando dormir...

[...]


	3. A morte de Sakura

[...]

Acordei cheia de olheiras. Me espreguiçei lentamente até que fui me mexer e... Senti mãos na minha cintura! Viro pra trás e... SASUKE? Na mesma hora dei um coice nele que fez ele cair no colchão do Naruto.

– AAAAAAAH FICA LONGE DE MIM!

– Mas o quê..?

Quando percebi já estava em pé na cama do Sasuke numa posição de defesa enquanto Sasuke e Naruto me olhavam com cara de WTF.

– UCHIHAAAA! POSSO SABER O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO NA MINHA CAMA?

– Como assim na SUA cama? Eu estava na minha cama que no meio da noite você invadiu e se esparramou como se fosse sua!

– O quê..? - Parei pra pensar um minuto.

Flashback mode: ON

– S-Sakura?

– Não, sou a Tinker Bell!

– O quê você tá fazendo aqui na minha cama?

– Ahh, tive um pesadelo e não consigo dormir! E aquele filme horroroso não sai da minha cabeça!

– Tá, m-mas precisa disso?

– Eu não vou dormir sozinha não! Eu hein? Ainda mais com esses barulhos vindo de lá de baixo... Calma Sasukets, é só hoje!

– Tá bem, mas fica no seu canto que eu fico no meu!

– Tá!

Flashback mode: OFF

– Aaaah... Lembrei... Mas isso não explica por quê O SENHOR estava COM AS PATINHAS NA MINHA CINTURA!

– E-Eu não estava com as mãos na sua cintura! Estava..?

– Ah, isso não importa mais... Mas eu preciso é de um banho frio, isso sim! - Eu disse, pulando da cama do Uchiha e correndo até o banheiro.

– Véi... Cê dormiu com a Sakura..? - Disse Naruto, coçando a cabeça. Nossa, que idiota! Ele ainda não entendeu?

– N-Não! Ah, eu vou comer alguma coisa! - E saiu correndo pelas escadas.

– Hum... Eu hein... O que deu neles..?

[...]

Voltei do banho e coloquei a primeira roupa que eu vi, uma blusa baby look preta, um moleton, uma calça jeans escura e um tênis all star velho. Estávamos todos prontos quando finalmente pegamos um ônibus para nossa querida escolinha.

Assim que chegamos no pátio já dava pra ver a Hinata e o Kiba esperando a gente.

– Hum... Aquela alí é a Hinata..?

– Ah! É! É ela mesmo! Vocês dois, não me façam passar vergonha na frente da Hinata! Principalmente agora que ela tá com aquele tal de Kiba... - Nossa, o Naruto disfarça tão bem quando ele gosta de alguém, né? xD

– Sabe Narutinho do meu s2, você não precisa da gente pra passar vergonha na frente da Hinata, mas tudo bem...

Nós nos aproximamos e Hinata correu pra cima de mim rapidamente, me dando aquele abraço de urso que só ela consegue.

– Sakuraaaaaa! Como vai? Senti saudades!

– Arg... Eu vou bem Hinata, mas é que eu preciso de oxigênio! - Eu disse, sufocada nos braços dela.

– Oi Sasuke!

– Hm. - Esse foi o "oi" do Sasuke. Rapaz comunicativo, né?

– Aaah, mim... Você... Gostar... - Naruto começou a balbucear coisas sem sentido enquanto Hinata olhava pra ele com a maior cara de WTF... Tadinho!

– Aaah, sabe o que é Hinata? Ontém nós três ficamos assistindo uns filmes de terror então o menino tá meio traumatizado... - Eu disse tapando a boca dele.

– Ah sim... Oi, Naruto... - Eu não sei se ela engoliu essa história de trauma ou só quis abafar o caso... xD

– E aê, Kiba?

– Oi, Sakura!

– Hum... Então você tá namorando a Hinata..? - O Naruto sempre se sentia mal quando estava perto do Kiba, até porquê o Kiba é mais bonito, mais legal, mais popular, mais carismático, mais gostoso, ai ele é tudo de bom! *-* Enquanto o Naruto... É o Naruto, né..?

– Tô sim, algum problema? - O Kiba fica tããããããão quieto quando tá perto do Naruto que, é, eu acho que ele é bem ciumento...

Nem cruzamos os portões direito e damos de cara com as meninas que gostam de bulinar o Sasuke.

– Oi Sasukeeeeenho! - Ela me olhou com cara de desprezo - E oi, coisinha... - Karin... Uma vadia nojenta com voz de gralha rouca que insiste em encher o saco... Odeio ela...

– ¬¬' - Muito grande a minha resposta, né?

– Olá, Sasuke-kuun! E oi, menina-macho... - Ino... Uma outra vadia fangirl do Sasuke que é burra feito ela só. Isso aí foi ela tentando me ofender...

E você acha que o Sasuke me defendeu ou algo do gênero? Nãããão! Ele simplesmente sumiu no meio do povo e me deixou lá com as taradas de plantão!

Saí voando de lá e fui logo me trocar para a minha aula de Ed. Física. Fui no vestiário, troquei minha roupa, e acabei encontrando a Hina lá no meio das grandalhonas da equipe de basquete.

– Hinaa! Você faz parte do grupo de basquete?

– Não, só estou aqui pra entrevistar as jogadoras. É uma matéria pro jornal.

– Ah tá, que susto! Pensei que você fazia parte desse grupo de grandalhonas esquisitas... - Falei aquilo um pouco alto demais, o que fez uma delas olhar feio pra mim.

– Sakura, tá doida? Fala baixo! Essas meninas são barra pesada!

– Percebi... Calei me... Tou caladinha... x.x

– Mas e você? O que está fazendo aqui?

– Ah, eu? Vim trocar de roupa, já que não tinha armário pra mim no vestiário principal. Não pensou que eu fazia parte desse time das valentonas destrambelhadas, pensou?! - Oops, falei mais alto ainda e acho que dessa vez todas ouviram! Ferrou! o.O

– Aí, rosinha! - Disse uma giganta de mais de dois metros se levantando lá de trás. - Eu não gosto que você fale assim das meninas do meu time!

– O-Opa! Teve um mal entendido! Vocês podem ser destrambelhadas e meio estranhas meninas, mas eu amo vocês! - Depois dessa mais três valentonas se levantaram e a outra foi caminhando lentamente até a minha mísera pessoa, estralando os dedos.

– Sakura... - Hinata me encarava com uma cara de puro terror.

– A-Ah, não! Queisso gente! Não me levem á mal! Eu sei que é difícil encontrar um cara que goste de garotas mais... "Fortinhas" mas um dia vocês ainda vão achar! - Logo quase todas estavam em pé me cercando, prontas pra partirem pra cima de mim.

– E-Espera, por quê isso? Beleza não é tudo, não é? Vocês podem ser meio esquisitas mas são muito talentosas! Umas meninas de ouro! E-Eh!

– Sakura... Isso só está piorando a situação..! - Hinata me encarava, apavorada.

– Ai, mas o quê que eu faço? - Sussurrei enquanto era cercada.

– CORRE!

Eu que não sou boba nem nada fiz o que a Hinata me falou e corri! Corre, pernas pra que te quero!

– ME DESCULPEM MAS NÃO POSSO FICAR PRA CONVERSAR!

E logo saí correndo pelos corredores. Dei uma olhadinha pra trás e pude escutar gritos (Grunhidos selvagens de animais) logo atrás de mim.

– RÁPIDO! ATRÁS DELA! - Ouvi uma das valentonas gritar.

– Ai não... CORRE AMIGAAA! CORRE QUE A COISA FICOU FEIAA! - Ouvi Hinata falando.

– GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - As valentonas urravam feito monstros selvagens atrás de mim.

– Aaai, eu tô frita! x.x Socorro! SAI DA FRENTEEEE!

Mais á frente vi o Naruto, e ele ficou lá parado no meio do caminho! Porra Naruto!

– Sakura..? Mais o quê..?

– SAI DA FRENTEEEE!

Então trombei nele, derrubando-o e logo deixando-o pra trás. Logo a manada de valentonas selvagens alcançou ele e o coitado acabou sendo atropelado pelas bestas sanguinárias. #trágicoo ;_;

– SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Minhas pernas começaram a doer enquanto as valentonas continuavam firmes e fortes atrás de mim. Meu Deus, essas "meninas" possuem chakra infinito? Dx

Até que eu tropecei em uma formiga(?) e caí de cara no chão no meio do refeitório. Ai meu Deus, é agora que eu morro! AIMINHANOSSASINHORADAEMPADA me ajuda ;_; Tchau pessoas! Tchau amigos! Tchau família! Adeus, mundo cruel!

EVERYBODY HAATES MEEEE ?


	4. Maratona Ecológica? SHIIIIIIIT!

E lá estava eu, em meio ao refeitório vazio, com um monte de valentonas furiosas encima de mim. Davam chutes e puxavam meus longos cabelos rosados.

Geente... Faz isso não... Mamãe e papai capricharam tanto... ;_;

– AAAAI PARAAA! POR FAVOOOR! TENHAM PIEDADE DA MINHA ALMAA! Dx

– VOCÊ NÃO CALA A BOCA NEM PRA APANHAR, É? ISSO QUE DÁ TER BOCA ENORME PRA FALAR DOS OUTROS!

– ALGUÉM ME AJUDAAAAAAAAA! - Eu implorava por ajuda enquanto era chutada no chão feito um bicho. Já percebeu que quando você tá de boa todo mundo te enche o saco mas quando você precisa de alguém filho da puta nenhum vem te ajudar?

– O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

– Essa voz... É a Tsunade! Putaquipariu, deixa ela aí! Foge! Foge que a velha chegou! - Disse uma das valentonas me soltando.

– PARADAS TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS

Tsunade do meu coração e seus gritos que até os plutanianos escutam... Ai ai... X.X

– VOCÊS TODAS, SAIAM DE CIMA DA ROSADA!

Elas obedeceram e me largaram no chão, toda roxa de tanto apanhar.

– Oxi, até que enfim! Vovó Tsunade, você viu o que elas fizeram! Merecem ser punidas! - Eu disse, apontando pra elas.

– Hm, é verdade... Vocês todas, na minha sala JÁAAAA!

– Ah, não enche o saco, sua velha... - Uma delas disse um pouco mais alto do que devia.

– O que disse?

– E-Eu? Não disse nada! Quem disse foi a Sakura!

– HM... SAKURA HARUNO, PRA MINHA SALA JAÁÁÁ!

– O quê? Vovó Tsunade, não pode ter caído nessa! Deve ser a idade, tá afetando sua audição e... Ops... Falei demais...

Tapei a boca quando percebi o que falei e tomei coragem de encarar ela. Tava com fogo nos óio, Jesuus! x.x #medoo

– DISSE ALGUMA COISA, HARUNO?

– Me desculpe, será que não servem um chazinho lá na sua sala não? .-.

Subi pra sala atrás dela com o cú na mão x.x Ai meu Deus, ela vai me atirar nos fundos do calabouço! X.X

[...]

Depois de escutar uma belíssima bronca sobre respeitar os superiores e calar a boca de vez em quando fui pra enfermaria porquê, né gente? Meu estado tava crítico! o.o

Eu fiquei lá na fila da enfermaria, esperando a assistente da diretora chegar. O nome dela é Shizune. Eu já conhecia ela de tanto que ir parar na enfermaria. Ela não é muito boa das idéias...

– Sakura, pare de se machucar! O.O

Ela apontou para a maca e eu deitei, ela fez os curativos em uns 15 minutos, uia...

– TOME MAIS CUIDADO, VOCÊ VEM MAIS VEZES POR DIA AQUI DO QUE EU TOMO AGUA!

– Aai, Shizu-chan, também te amuu! Agora tou vazando, ok? ^.^

– Sakura, espera! Tsunade disse que você não vai poder sair até o útimo horário!

– O quêê? Mas por quê isso comigo, Deus?

– Tsunade-sama vai fazer um anúncio no final das aulas. E além disso você está de castigo!

– A vida. Tá. Me Trollando! - Eu disse, me jogando de novo no sofá da enfermaria.

Aproveitei que tinha as outras aulas vagas por causa dos ferimentos que aquelas selvagens me deram de presente (sério véi, não sei como eu não morri x.x) e fiquei vagando pela escola pra ver se eu encontrava algo de interessante para fazer, passei por umas classes, e vi um emo tendo uma das aulas diferentes que nossa escola nos proporcionava, aula de contabilidade, affz...

– Oiee!

O emo, Sasuke, olhou para mim e... Mostrou o dedo do meio... Ele me ama muito né não?

Mostrei a língua pra ele e voltei á caminhar por aí...

[...]

No final das aulas depois de muuuuuuuito tédio na biblioteca, finalmente desci pra ouvir o que aquela santa da Tsunade tinha pra falar...

Me encontrei com o Sasuke e o Naruto no pátio enquanto ela subia em um palanque enorme. Ia ter discurso! Porcaria... Não tem como esse dia ficar pior...

– Sakura, quem tentou te matar? - Disse Sasuke, olhando pros meus ferimentos.

– Ah, é uma longa história...

Tsunade logo ajeitou uns papéis e começou a falar em um microfone.

– Caros alunos do Konoha Gakuen, estou aqui para anunciar a maratona ecológica anual que esse ano será antecipada devido a alguns imprevistos no início do ano...

Pôde se ouvir um grande "O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?" vindo da platéia. Maratona ecológica? Essa não...

A maratona ecológica era um evento chato sobre ecologia que inclui excursões pro meio do nada, muito mato, jardinagem, visitar um monte de instituições de velhos naturebas e usar uniformes horríveis! Sempre acontecia lá pro final do ano, mas parece que dessa vez não!

DROGAAAAAAAA EU QUERO MORRER! QUANDO EU PENSO QUE NÃO TEM COMO PIORAR, ADIVINHA? PIORA! *choraa*

– Não acredito!

– Que merda!

– O que será que vai ser esse ano, vamos plantar batatas no laboratório?

E milhares de comentários como esse se ouviam de todos os lados, gente dosorientada, sem saber o que fazer. Geralmente antes da maratona ecológica a gente fazia protesto(Sério mesmo, uma vez trocamos o shampoo da equipe de natação por tinta rosa! O.O), mas por essa ninguém esperava!

– CALEM A BOCA TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS

E não se ouviu mais um pio no pátio depois daquele estrondo (Ela tava de microfone, aí já é sacanaage!).

– O FATO É QUE NÃO TEM NADA QUE EU POSSA FAZER, EU TAMBÉM ODEIO ESSA MERDA DE MARATONA ECOLÓGICA E POR MIM ESSA PORRA TODA SE EXPLODIA, MAS COMO ISSO NÃO DEPENDE DE MIM NÃO QUERO SABER DE RECLAMAÇÕES! QUE SE FODA ESSA MERDA! - Disse, deixando silenciosamente seu lugar no palanque enquanto todo mundo olhava com cara de Poker face.

– E SE EU SOUBER DESSES PROTESTINHOS IDIOTAS EU VOU MANDAR PROLONGAR ESSA MERDA! - Ela voltou pra falar, depois saiu chutando tudo que estivesse em seu caminho.

– T-Tsunade-sama!

– DÁ UM JEITO, SHIZUNE!

– Mas o que eu faço?

– NÃO SEI, SE VIRA NOS TRINTA, MINHA FILHA!

– C-Certo!

Então shizune voltou toda trêmula pro palanque aonde estava Tsunade em meio á vaias e começou a falar.

– B-Bem, precisamos de voluntários para ser inspetor da maratona! Alguém se candidata?

Cri Cri Cri Cri...

– Bem, imaginei que ninguém toparia, nesse caso, os alunos postos de castigo pela diretora Tsunade, terão agora como punição ser inspetor, tchau! - E saiu correndo antes de ser apedrejada.

– HaHaHaHah, nossa, que horror! Coitado de quem estiver de castigo! xD - Zuei

– Sakura, você não estava de castigo..?

– AI MEU DEUS É MESMO!

– Haah! Se deu mau! - Naruto disse, apontando pra mim. - Se fudeu! Se fudeu! LoooL!

– GRRRR, cala a boca, idiota! - Eu disse, lhe acertando um soco.

Inspetora! Inspetora! Vou ter que cuidar dos moleques catarrentos dos parques ecológicos que visitármos! vou ter que carregar as coisas! Revistar as mochilas! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke percebeu a minha cara de enterro e por mais estranho que pareça, resolveu agir.

– Espere, Tsunade-sama! Não acha injusto alunos que não tem nada haver com isso se envolverem desse jeito? - Todos olharam pra ele, inclusive Tsunade.

– Está me questionando?

– Sim!

– SASUKE UCHIHA, VOCÊ ESTÁ DE CASTIGO POR DESRESPEITAR SUA SUPERIOR! VAI TER QUE SERVIR DE INSPETOR JUNTO COM A ROSADA AÍ!

– O quê?

– Ih, se ferrou! Se ferrou! - Disse apontando pra ele e rindo. ele me jogou um olhar assasino que me assustou. - Opa... Foi mal Sasukets... Pareei! .-.

– Tá vendo Sakura! Tudo sua culpa! Se não se metesse em tanta confusão eu não iria acabar nisso!

– É o quê? Não me culpe! Não pedi pra você me defender, tá? Você fez isso por quê quis!

– É uma ingrata mesmo!

– Ah, não enche Uchiha!

E ficamos assim pelo resto do dia, sem nos falarmos.

[...]


End file.
